Wheel of Fate
by Jacinta Jinx
Summary: She's the Student Council President who had a past with a certain playboy. He's the infamous playboy who has a soft side that only she knows about. Then they meet. Will she be able to change his ways? Or will she be caught in a love triangle between him and a certain perverted alien? Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Oh yeah, Jacy, you better keep this author note in. My name is Zaira Swift and I guess you know me because I told everyone about Jacinta Jinx ;) my friend. Just saying good luck with your start in fanfiction writing! **

**Hey unfortunate people reading my AMAZING AND PURELY ORIGINAL FANFIC(cough cough. So the purely original part was actually purely original and wasn't meant to be sarcastic but the amazing part-well it's up to the few people who will actually try to read this fanfic ^-^) My pen name is Jacinta Jinx, and in reals I'm friends(:with the amazing person whose pen name is Zaira Swift!(Cue the royal trumpet thingy :D) **

**Hope you don't find this first chapter too boring, and thanks if you even bothered to read this author note(I don't read author notes myself :D Lazy aren't I ^-^) Anyways..This is the first chapter! Uhhh…Read, Enjoy and Review! **

"Misaki! There's someone at the door!" Suzuna said as she happily munched on a watermelon that she had won from a competition. Misaki sighed as she slowly treaded to the door and asked,

"Who's there?"

"Misaki! It's Hinata," he said, with a noticeable amount of affection added to her name.

"What are you here for? You should go home. I'm busy." She said, with apparent boredom in her voice, as she slammed shut the door right into Hinata's face.

"MISAKKKKKKKKKKKK-UH," Was all she could hear, by she assumed that it was Hinata, whose voice was being muffled as a result of an unexpected turn in events. Misaki took out her key and locked the door for good measure.

"Hey! Open up Misaki! Usui wanted to give you this!" yelled Hinata as he furiously banged on the door with his hands that he used to play baseball with.

There was no reply. Misaki slowly slid down the old wooden door as Hinata's words registered in her head_. Usui…Takumi Usui…the school player.._

"Misaki? Misa-chan?" She could tell that Hinata was trying to look through the crack under the door, but she stepped where the crack ended, and avoided his persistent gaze.

"Misa, I'm going home, but here's the letter that Usui wanted me to give to you." And with those words, he left.

Misaki scanned a full 360 degrees around her before gingerly opening the door and snatching the letter like a thief, before slamming the door with a bang. With shaking hands she opened the envelope and read,_'Hey Misaki, hope Mr Hinty gave you this letter without checking its contents. Anyways meet you at school at the roof at 7:00 am my little maid.'_

As she read the letter three words registered in her head the most-**_my little maid._** _WHAT?! Did he know that she was a maid? Wait, no HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE KNOW THAT SHE WAS A MAID?! _She cursed himself under her breath as she tore the remnants of the letter that wasn't torn to shreds in her three minutes of violent rage.

"One-chan, are you alright?" asked Suzuna as she made her way to Misaki-and tripped over the loose floorboard. She grimaced as her foot connected and firmly attached itself to the bottom of the floorboard, and made her fall flat on her face. She lay there for several minutes and lamented about her fate.

"You know Suzuna, you would never be a model if you kept up this posing and tripping over thing of yours," said Misaki as she grabbed Suzuna by the arms and gingerly dragged her to the kitchen table.

"One-chan, I think that Takumi likes you," Suzuna replied sweetly, as Misaki used her you-better-not-say-that-again-or-you-die stare.

"But it's the truth One-chan!" Misaki merely rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles, as her face contorted to that of a demon.

"One-chan, you should drop the act. In fact, it makes you even cuter," Suzuna said with a smile as Misaki grimaced at her younger sister's words.

"Suzuna, I am NOT cute," said Misaki as she struggled to keep her mean facade, and directed her eyes away from Suzuna's.

Suzuna smiled in a sisterly way and walked away while saying, "Don't deny it, Misaki. That's your fatal flaw…denying the obvious things that you know are true, one of them being.._Takumi_. You know that he likes you, yet you deny it. If you would stop denying the obvious, you would be happier, you know."

Misaki looked stunned by her sister's wise words, which by far exceeded her age. Suzuna noted that Misaki didn't reply and smiled to herself while thinking, _perhaps she just needs a little push or a love rival to make her realise that._

_Curse you, Takumi Usui, curse you, _Misaki thought, as the eternal torture involving Takumi Usui began-starting from tomorrow.

~KAI-CHOU-WA-MAID-SAMA!~

Misaki groaned as the alarm that she set for 6:00am screamed the same words over again. _Why the hell did she set her alarm this early for? Hey Misa-chan, if you would try to remember with that stupid mind of yours, you set it early so that you could see your boyfriend Takumi Usui at 7:00 at school. _

_'Gee, when was he MY boyfriend? Besides nearly everything you say is incorrect, so don't expect me to believe you any time. But still, thanks for telling me ^-^.'_

_You know, you didn't have to WAKE UP ONE HOUR EARLY AND GRUMBLE AND GO IN THAT WEIRD DENIAL STATE OF YOURS just to see your boyfriend, Misa._

_'I thought I told you not to say that Usui was my boyfriend. -_-'_

_Hmph, you never said that Misa-chan. Perhaps you're just flustered that THE Takumi Usui asked you PRIVATELY might I add, to GO TO THE FREAKING ROOF OF THE FREAKING SCHOOL WITH HIM!_

_'S-So? That means nothing. I mean, after all, he's a playboy and I'm just a-'_

_Oh yeah, you're just the student council president who hates guys. And hey, why are you flustered? What's with the depressed tone that you're having right now? Oh my god..Could it be-_

"SHUT UP, ME!" Misaki yelled as she looked at the clock and realised that it was 6:45am.

Suzuna poked her head around the door and asked, "Are you okay, Nee-chan?"

She immediately received an intimidating glare from Misa-chan as she replied,

"No I'm not. Isn't that obvious? ;-; I just wasted 2 more minutes glaring at you..Got to go! Bye Suzy."

"Why so girly today, Misa-chan?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out :)" Said Misaki as she rushed through the loose floorboards without tripping(such amazing co-ordination skills and determination :D) and made it to school at 7:00:01am. She then realised that she was one second late, and worse, that the idiot Usui wasn't there. _How nice and gentlemanly of him -.- _thought Misaki as a purple dark aura surrounded her.

And then he came towards her, with a whole bunch of pheromones surrounding him, and he flicked his hair in such a way that would be considered seductive and attractive by all the girls at Seika High. His emerald green eyes looked like emeralds in the sunlight, and perfectly matched his golden hair. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Misaki effectively interrupted him by glaring at him.

"You idiot, you told me to come here at 7:00am, and you came late. What can you say for this, Usui?" She said while a powerful, dark aura surrounded her.

"Shhhh…" He said, as he leaned in closer to her, and placed a finger on her lips.

Misaki tried to squat his hands away from her, but didn't succeed. His hands made his way around to her waist, and he hugged her while she squealed and kicked.

"Aren't you enjoying this Misaki? It's not every day that I invite girls to roofs and hug them," he whispered in her ear while tightening his grip on her.

"Perverted Alien! Get off me!" Misaki yelled while squirming in his grasp.

Usui innocently looked at her with his emerald eyes while saying, "But you came here even when I called you _my little maid. _Misaki gulped as she remembered…

-FLASHBACK-

_'Hey Misaki, hope Mr Hinty gave you this letter without checking its contents. Anyways meet you at school at the roof at 7:00 am my little maid.'_

-BACK TO THE PRESENT-

"So? That doesn't really mean I-"

Usui effectively cut her off by casually using his right hand to touch her cheek. Misaki turned a light shade of pink as he did so. Noticing that, Usui smiled at her, while Misaki reacted by getting a quick 'sunburn' across her cheeks.

"I guess you're enjoying this, Misa?" He asked, with his emerald eyes staring straight into her brown ones. He quickly received a glare as Misaki quickly turned away in embarrassment, and once more, cursed Usui under her breath.

He was about to say something to tick her off when he suddenly heard a voice behind him saying,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

They both turned around to see a particularly familiar face who was smirking-You could say, _one of Usui's rivals._


	2. Chapter 2

**If the 1st chapter was really bad;-; please tell me :D and I'll improve(hopefully) And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I have had a lot people read this which makes me happy :'D but I don't have many reviews. To improve I have to get reviews, or my story will end up crappy, and there would be no entertainment in reading this, or writing it in fact. ;-; Anyways..THIS IS SECOND CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PREVIOUSLY, ON THE WHEEL OF FATE CHAPTER 1…**

_He was about to say something to tick her off when he suddenly heard a voice behind him saying,_

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

_They both turned around to see a particularly familiar face who was smirking-You could say, one of Usui's rivals._

**CONTINUING FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF…**

"Usui Takumi is up to his old tricks again," said Tora to Misaki as he smirked at her blushing cheeks.

"Shut up, Tiger-kun. You're disturbing Misaki and I," Usui rebuked while hugging Misaki and holding her closer to him.

Then, the air temperature suddenly dropped, as an angry Misaki returned to her demon form: The Student Council President Who Hated Boys. She yelled at Tora while breathing heavily,

"YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT! YOU GULLIBLE SEAGULL! YOU PERVERTED PLAYER! YOU-" She was cut off as Tora walked over to her and placed his right hand on her mouth, and his other hand on her neck, as his lips trailed over her collarbone. And then, with expert movements, he used his right hand to touch her cheek, as his lips touched hers, and he attempted to wrestle his mouth into hers, while hugging her, to make sure that she didn't run away.

And he nearly succeeded. But then Misaki's inner-demon was awoken, as her mind quickly processed what just happened and comprehended one thing: Tora Igarashi MUST DIE. With a shout, she did the most famous martial arts move ever: The Chicken Wing Attack. A purple, dark aura surrounded her as she did the chicken wing attack, and judo-flipped Tora over her shoulder. He collapsed with a bang, and she cautiously peered at his face to see if he was awake.

Usui shouted, "Misaki! Don't stare at his features too hard or he'll seduce you and then capture you and then he'll take you to his Miyabigaoka rich school and then do unimaginable things to you!"

Misaki had forgotten about Usui. _But he's a good guy, unlike Tora, _she thought._ Tora has this menacing 'bad boy' look about him, and I bet he's done player-like things to girls before. But Usui's different, even though he has a bad reputation for being a player, by capturing countless girls' heart, and leading them on, only to dump them._

"MISAKI! WATCH OUT!" Usui yelled as Misaki being deep in thought, didn't notice that Tora had opened his eyes and was preparing to torture Misaki again. Misaki whipped her head around, and realised that Usui was indeed correct, as she could see Tora smirking and licked his eyes when he eyed her body.

"Were you deep in thought because you were thinking of all the things I would do to you?"Asked Tora, as his hands made his way around her body, for the second time. He smirked once more, as he saw that she was struggling to break away from his strong arms. "It's too bad that I coincidentally specialise in pinning techniques in judo, eh?" Misaki gritted her teeth hard as Tora used his hand to force Misaki to lift her chin to stare into his eyes.

"What a nice, strong body you have. What a feast I have eh?" He said, as he attempted to steal a kiss from her. He was interrupted as Misaki threw her hand towards his face, and her fist connected with his jaw.

"YOU PERVERTED PERVERT! YOU'RE EVEN MORE PERVERTED THAN THE PERVERTED ALIEN OVER THERE!" Misaki shouted, as she pointed at Usui, and waved her hand up and down frantically, while Usui merely stared at her.

"Interesting girl you've got there, Takumi." Tora said, with a noticeable emphasis on interesting, as he circled around Misaki like a shark would do to its prey. Misaki growled, and snarled at Tora like a wild animal as she countered Tora when he circled around her, facing him as if to stop him from looking at her back.

"Can you two stop performing what looks like an ancient dance?" Asked Usui with an amused look on his full-of-pheromones face.

"Perverted Alien! What did you just say?" Misaki shouted with an irritated look on her face, while she kept her attention (well some of her attention) focused on Tora. Tora smirked. _She's a tough one. It would be fun to break her. I wonder if I can make her fall for me...Hm..yes that would be nice, wouldn't it? _He thought, until he realised that he had just spoken the words in his head that would make him have a flashback.

_'Like father, like son. Keiya Igarashi..Tora Igarashi..I see no difference in you two. You two are just the same. You're a chip off the old block, Tora. You two are both players, both rich men who can get any woman they want, and both of you are pompous. I wished I never met your father, Tora. I seriously wish that I never did. When I was in the process of having you, your father changed, and so did his personality. That was when he became a player, and he knew that I knew he was becoming one. He could have stopped, but he chose not to. We went from a simple, happy and average family to that of a rich one that owned a company: the Igarashi Co. I hated every minute of our newfound wealth because I knew that we only became rich as Kei made countless wealthy women fall in love with him and give him gifts. _

_And Kei knew that I hated seeing him with three women hanging on his arm every time he walked around. But he didn't care. He kept going. Then came the woman named 'Michelle.' She was everything a man would hope for, even dream of. She had a voluptuous figure, with shoulder-length brown hair that she parted to the left. She was 165cm, and wore high heels and showy dresses, often low-cut dresses that reached up to her thighs, that would compliment her figure. Your father-he fell in love with her immediately when he first saw her. But she would ever subject to his moves that would usually get him any woman he wanted. Perhaps she was just playing hard-to-get, or that she was a player herself. Even so, your father never kept pursuing her; he even admitted that she was the only thing he couldn't get. But this made him even more determined to 'capture that pretty face of hers.' He stooped as low as giving her a bouquet of roses every day, and inviting her to dine with him for lunch, to which both of she rejected. _

_But then one day, she accepted the bouquet of roses and she dined with him for lunch, and then she began to allegedly admit her feelings for Kei. But it was all fake. She didn't love him, nor want him. She was just looking for money, and that was all she saw in Kei. But he didn't know. He had fallen too deeply into her trap. He had given her everything she had wanted. And when she got everything, she didn't need him. She dumped him and revealed her true name to him which was Megumi Kaiji, and she left him. Along with Kei's money, she took his love and his heart. He cried for days about her loss. He didn't eat, or sleep, or even attempt to make conversation with anyone. I felt sorry for him, but I had lost my trust in him from when he became a player. _

_And then you came along. You were your father's pride and joy. He truly put everything he had in you. You were the light in his darkness, and he spent all the time he had with you, every single day. I suspected that Kei had changed and was going back to his old kind, caring personality. He just seem like he used to be, always smiling with his eyes twinkling whenever he saw or held you, Tora in his arms. Everything seemed to be perfect. But life wouldn't allow our family to be happy again Tora. When you were 3 years old, your father got tired of having a perfect family. I guess that he didn't want to be like an old man who always went with his family. I guess he wanted to be 'free.' Free in the terms of leaving us, and doing whatever he wanted to do. And he left you and me._ _Forever._

_I raised you until you were 8, and then I couldn't take it anymore, Tora. I was tired of not seeing your father hold you in his arms whenever you came home from school, and I was tired of searching for your father for 5 long years, without seeing his face again. He gave us everything a woman could want-His huge company, diamonds, mansions, cars. But all I truly wanted was him coming back to our family, most importantly-to you. I could see that you were struggling to cope with not having your father, and seeing other children's fathers pick them up and promise to go to the park with them. I believed that the pain you felt was an unfair burden on such a young child as you. You rarely smiled, in fact, the only time you did, was when your best friend, Shou dragged you over to the park to play kick-the-can with him._

_I still remember your smile when Shou dragged you along with him, though you denied the thought of smiling from 'a horrid experience' with him. But I have to leave you, Tora Tiger-lily Igrarashi. I will miss you a lot, my tiger-lily. Goodbye forever…May we meet on the other side…_

_"NO MOTHER! COME BACK! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Screamed Tora in agony as tears streamed down his handsome face. But all he received was a smile, as his mother jumped off the bridge, and her white dress with golden arm bangles that had its edge covered in gold, made it look like his mother was flying down, like an angel. Tora ran over to the edge of the bridge, and screamed over and over again, for his mother to come back, for his life to end, for everything that just happened in the last 5 minutes to undo itself, and for everything bad that happened to his mother and him to vanish._

_"Tiger-lily…live a good life…please…for me…don't be like your father…Find Yuri Ayuzawa for me.." Yuki Igarashi said to her son, as her body slowly plunged towards the water in slow motion. She smiled at him tenderly, and cried softly, like an angel. "I..love..you.."Were her last words, before she plunged straight into the water and resurfaced 2 minutes later, with her petite body being full of cuts, and her own blood soaking her previously angelic dress. She appeared to be in agony, and not long after, she breathed her last breath, and she closed her beautiful golden eyes. When her body floated up, Tora could clearly see that her face appeared like she was smiling at something above her, presumably Tora, and that she was also crying, perhaps out of happiness. Her once beautiful and renowned features were still present on her face, but hidden as a result of the amount of blood surrounding her in the water. Tora collapsed onto his knees, and he sobbed for what seemed like forever._

_"Mother..you're just like father..I WILL become a player and I WILL do what I want to do.." He said as he swung his fists on the hard concrete and screamed loudly. _

At that time, he didn't know what his mother meant about his father and he being the same, but he would later realise.

Tora Igarashi would be forever haunted by his mother's dead figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW!(Hehe bold font :3)**

~You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams-Dr. Seuss~

**-BACK TO THE PRESENT-**

Tora realised that he had collapsed onto his knees. Misaki was looking at him with a sad, knowing look while Takumi was right beside her. Tora let a few tears drip down from his eyes before realising that his enemies knew about his weakness. He attempted to shake his face to forget everything, but failed miserably.

"Tora, it's okay to cry now and then, but you need to forget about the past, you know," said Misaki as she looked at him in a sisterly way. Usui merely pouted at the thought of Tora receiving all of Misaki's attention.

"Do you think that you know who I am? Do you even think that you know ME? Do you know the pain that I went through, Misaki?" Tora asked angrily while he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Misaki.

Misaki first glared at him, then lowered her gaze as she sobbed softly, and put her head between her knees.

"I do know the pain you went through-my father left my sister and me too. My mother nearly died of depression."

Tora gasped in surprise. "W-Was your mother's name, by any chance.." he hesitated before saying, "Minako?" As soon as he said the name, Misaki quickly bolted up and asked while snarling at Tora,

"How do you know her name?"

"My mother told me to find Minako Ayuzawa..before she died.." he said, with a confused and upset look in his eyes.

Misaki gasped in surprise. _Could it be that Tora and I-?No, no, no ,no ,no, no! _She thought as images of her blissful past childhoodemerged in her mind._ All of them had Tora in it..I wonder why.._she thought once more. _It's confirmed…_she thought as her memories resurfaced.

**-FLASHBACK-(When Misaki was 8 and Tora was 9)**

_"Mimi! Let's play tag!" shouted Tora Igarashi as he nimbly moved around like a pixie while Yuki Igarashi and Minako Ayuzawa were happily having afternoon tea._

_"Wait for me, Tiger-lily!" shouted Misaki back in elation as she caught up to Tora and suddenly hugged him. He blushed at the lack of personal space and looked at Misaki tenderly. Misaki saw Tora looking at her like that and she turned away and secretly blushed._

_"Let's go Mimi! I wanna show you a special place of mine! Follow me!" He said with a grin while running off without Misaki._

_"Twora, wait for me!" she pouted, while she struggled to keep up with Tora's quick pace and speed. "TORWA!" she screamed, after she had tripped over a branch that was camouflaged with the forest surrounding._

_Tora immediately turned around and ran back to Misaki with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay, Mimi?" Misaki tried not to cry as the pain was unbearable for someone at her age. "It's okay, Mimi, you can cry now," said Tora as he hugged Misaki tightly from behind while she softly sobbed and cradled her sprained ankle. "Here, hop on my back, I'll piggyback you, Mimi. We must hurry, the sunset will happen soon," he said, as he Misaki hopped onto his back and slipped her hands tightly around his neck._

_"Thank you Towra," Misaki said, as she rested her head on his. Tora began to run faster as time was quickly running out. At this pace, I won't be able to show Mimi the sunset, _he thought.

_"Hold on tight, Mimi, I'm gonna run faster, okay?" He asked as he looked at her with a reassuring grin. Misaki nodded her head vigorously in reply. He sped up. He leaped over branches, he ducked under low trees, and ran like an Olympian sprinter. He did all of this just to ensure that his Misaki could see the sunset together with him. And at last, he reached his destination. He carried Misaki all the way to the ledge, and he let her sit while she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Tora, it's beautiful.." she trailed off, having seen the splendid sight of the sunset, and the cherry blossom trees behind her, and her hand being entwined with Tora's._

_"D-Do you like it, Misaki?" he asked, while giving her a warm smile and touching her cheek affectionately. Misaki gave him his answer with a smile that made him feel warm inside. "Um..Misaki I brought you here to tell you something.." Tora said nervously, while Misaki's face looked confused. _

_"What do you mean, Tora?" she asked._

_"Um I just brought you here to tell you this- I-I like you Misaki Ayuzawa, and not just as a childhood friend," Tora Igarashi stated with an embarrassed face as the blush on his face spread across his face like wildfire. Misaki's amber eyes looked startled and her mouth popped open surprise as his words echoed in her head. I like you..I like you.._

_"D-Don't w-worry about what I s-said..It was just a-a joke Misa-" Tora was interrupted as Misaki leaned towards him and placed a finger on his lip to stop him from saying the latter. He gasped at the new sensation that he was feeling; it was as if warmth, HER warmth was spreading across his body and giving him an unique sensation that he had never felt before. Misaki looked at Tora lovingly and hesitated before leaning in and placing a tender but firm kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in blissful surprise as she kissed him, and then broke the kiss one second later, leaving him thoroughly disappointed._

_"Are you alright Tora?" Misaki asked Tora with a concerned face as her eyebrows knitted together and she tilted her head to side while contemplating the impact of what she did just one minute ago. " I-I wasn't rushing things right?" she asked him, with a flushed face that make her look even cuter than normal. Tora responded by caressing her cheek tenderly while looking at her eyes with an expression that a lover would. He leaned in, with his warm ticklish breath an inch from her ear, and his normal confidence restored, he whispered with a devilish grin on his face, _

_"You're not being fair Misaki..Going as far as making me think that my first kiss would last for a long time with the girl I like, and then cutting it off without a mere thought."_

_Misaki's eyes widened in surprise. She had never expected Tora to want, to desire, to continue the kiss that had left her blushing from head to toe. She had never expected him to want her so badly, it was a new feeling, the feeling of love, however premature it was. "S-So what are you gonna do now Tora?" she asked him, this time, with a shy, innocent aura surrounding her._

_Tora smiled, a real smile, unlike the ones that were forced. Only __**she**__ could make him feel like this. "I'm gonna do this," he stated and all of a sudden, he pressed his lips to hers with a sense of urgency and held her face gently while she enjoyed the sensation once more, and closed her eyes to savour the beautiful moment that was unfolding right before her eyes. He then lay down, with Misaki on top, and he stroked her cheek tenderly as he became lost in her eyes before continuing the kiss with added tenderness. What was once a shy and gentle kiss moments before blossomed into a passionate one that left the two young lovers in a world of their own; a world where they would be in that position for eternity, a world where their love for each other would allow them to live on. As they became one through that special moment, a special kind of warmth spread through both Misaki and Tora, and the faint outlines of their bodies could be seen in the sunset. _

_"Tora..." Misaki murmured against his soft lips that made her want more every time she kissed them._

_"Misaki.." Tora said with ragged breathing as they finally pulled apart to breathe and replay the blissful minutes spent as one. Misaki and Tora smiled at each other before saying, _

_"I love you.." _

_Misaki sighed contently as she placed her head on Tora's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him while he placed a lingering kiss on her temple and held her close to him. _

_"I wonder if we could marry in the future, Misaki..Would you let me marry you?" Tora asked her with a tone of uncertainty as he pondered about what she would say in response. _

_Misaki sighed and then switched to her future demon form: The Demon President. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I DON'T GO AROUND KISSING GUYS WHO I DON'T LIKE! OF COURSE I WOU-"_

_She yelped as Tora, who had moved from his position and had snuck up on her, was taking her earlobe between his lips and tugging gently downward while she tried to resist the urge of calling out his name. "T-Tora.." She said out loud softly as her face started heating up and Tora started softly sucking on her earlobe while hugging her. He then moved down to her neck and started kissing that part before sucking gently and biting the skin on her collarbone. "T-T-Tora.." She said once more in ecstasy before turning around and giving him another kiss. _

_He nuzzled her neck gently. "So, what were you about to say again Misaki?" He asked with a naughty grin that made Misaki swear that she saw a halo on top of his head at the same time. _

_"Um well..Uh.." She said, with utter confusion written over her face, as minutes of Tora's teasing had lead to her momentarily forgetting the topic that was discussed beforehand. _Come on, brain, think! _Thought Misaki as she pictured Tora chuckling at her current predicament._

_"Did you forget, Misaki? I can make you..remember," whispered Tora huskily in Misaki's ear as she shivered at the sudden close touch. _

_"Um well..it was about..uh..um..our future?" She guessed, while crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping that please let her guess be right, to stop Tora from doing god-knows-what he wanted to do to make her remember._

_Tora gave her a grin as he saw that she had crossed her fingers. "Well..it was half-right..I was asking you if we could be married in the future..but since SOMEONE was merely guessing and crossing their fingers, I would say that their answer was a no. So don't worry about the question Misaki," he said with a fake disappointed face. _

_"Tora, sometimes people have a way of saying yes and no, and I'll always say yes to you," Misaki replied sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Tora's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the nose, before turning around and leaning on Tora's chest._

_Tora chuckled to himself as he wondered how Misaki could become a tiger in one minute, and a butterfly in the next. "Always? Will you always love me, no matter what?" He asked her._

_"Always."_

**I want to say that I haven't updated in a long time because of 1. Writer's block, 2. Kissing Scene Writer's Block, 3. Extra work my parents give me for hols, 4. Procrastination(the no.1 killer c:) and 5. I had to do research to make the kissing scene more than just a 'mere kissing scene.'**


End file.
